The present invention relates generally to the field of lavatory systems and, more particularly, to an integrated wash basin and hand drying system.
An exemplary lavatory system is described in U.S. Ser. No. 13/088,793, which is assigned to Bradley Fixtures Corporation, the assignee of this application. The aforementioned application, which is incorporated herein, describes a lavatory system in which a hand washing station has a wash basin, a faucet, and an electric hand dryer. The integration of these components into a single wash station alleviates the reed for a user to leave the wash station to access a hand dryer. That is, the hand dryer is adjacent the wash basin and blown into an area generally above the wash basin. Accordingly, a user can water and soap his hands in a conventional manner and then move his hands to the drying zone of the hand dryer. The user's hands do not need to leave the wash basin for the hands to be exposed to the drying air. Hence, water does not drip onto the floor as the user presents his hands to the dryer and water wicked from the hands is blown into the wash basin rather than onto the floor.